Mobile terminals (such as smart mobile phones, tablet personal computers, etc.) in the prior art have the function for playing an audio. The audio includes ring-tunes of phone, voices or music in a video, etc. However, protective sleeves of mobile terminals have been provided without light device to twinkle as an audio is playing. Thus, the effect generated when the audio is being played is boring, which fail to satisfy various hedonic demands of people.